


【宽软】搭档的秘密（BDSM）

by LM10



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 02:52:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17337320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LM10/pseuds/LM10
Summary: 宽软车。微军服控。想看硬核德国人恰到好处的失控。高冷军服宽和YD兔女郎笛。摩羯座和处女座相性贞德很好白手套和黑丝是绝配！（是甜文！）莫德里奇有个秘密……他是某家sm俱乐部的会员。俱乐部会随机匹配dom（施行者）和sub（承受者），进行sm体验。当他看到那人面具中露出的蓝眼睛，熟悉的声音响起，他匹配到的dom竟然是……





	【宽软】搭档的秘密（BDSM）

该死的，太大意了。卢卡咬紧牙，兔女郎紧身衣下的皮肤不断冒着汗。他忘了刚才接过club人群中谁递来的饮料，药效开始发作时才反应过来，被喂了助兴的东西。

万幸的是，他很快能见到他今晚的dom，他将如愿以偿得到对方粗暴的玩弄，他不必担心匹配的dom会实质性地伤害到他，参加的会员都经过club的严格筛选。

卢卡整个人快烧起来，插着兔子尾巴的后穴更是瘙痒难耐，脚下的细高跟鞋也不让他好过，他不能习惯这折磨脚的玩意儿。

一路扶着墙壁终于来到抽中的8号包厢，这便是属于他与他今夜的dom的私密房间。

急切地推门而入，将厚厚的隔音门在身后紧紧关好。

卢卡首先注意到中央的刑具设施，有鞭刑架，铁制的，刑具架上各式的皮鞭、绳索，铁笼。一面巨大的镜子正对他的方向折射着这堆死物，透着凛冽的光，仿佛在静待有人赋予它们生命。

脚下踩着的是厚厚的绒毛地毯，长长铺展过中央的刑具室，直到尽头之处阶梯上有一个人坐着——

那人翘着齐膝皮靴包裹的长腿，坐在巨大的红木沙发上。幽微光线中，手上一双洁白的手套很显眼。他单手撑着下巴，遮去部分隐藏着五官的面具。

卢卡踩着鲜红的高跟鞋，一步一步地、慢慢地走向他——

那人身上的服装逐渐在眼里清晰起来。裁剪得体的军服，既高贵又禁欲。坚硬的立式领口正处于喉结之下，冷灰色外套上很紧的风纪纽扣一丝不苟地扣着，胸前的金属勋章折射着冷光，紧束的腰带将他健硕的胸膛和精瘦的腰线突显出来。

也许是药效的缘故，也许不是，总之卢卡的腿颤抖得厉害，几乎要站不稳，喉咙更是随着走近的步子而阵阵发紧。

当越过中央的刑具架时，那人将撑着下巴的手放了下来，卢卡终于看清对方面具上的轮廓，和露出来的一双蓝色眼睛。

几乎是毫不犹豫地一眼就认出了对方。

他们在俱乐部实在搭档太久，太有默契。

半脸面具下的额角渗出汗来——

这恐怕比在球场上的暂时落后还要糟糕些，至少现在的状况他是从没遇到过。

停下的脚步在原地踟蹰——

离开？

还是留下？

混沌的脑袋还在思量间，对方已从沙发上站起身，军靴一步一步地踏在柔软的地毯上，本该发出的铿锵声响隐在了地毯里。

卢卡就这样看着对方朝他走来。

逼近的身影将他较小的身形笼罩住了。

未遮挡的下巴在面具阴影下隐去平日硬朗的线条，冷冽的薄唇没有一丝弧度。

那双熟悉的蓝眸，在微弱的光线中透着摄人心魄的幽光，依旧是难以置信的冷静从容，在瞬息万变中保持着令人着迷的沉着。

卢卡感觉到自己的心脏缓慢地开始加速，听到心脏跳动的声音越来越剧烈。

这个在马德里和他同为司职中场的多年搭档，此刻比以往任何时候都让他感受到强大的压迫感、无法抗拒——

卢卡款款地跪在了那双笔直修长的穿着军靴的腿边上，“主人。”

“爬去那里等着。”

头顶上那道居高临下的视线让卢卡的灵魂都为之颤栗，熟悉的声音用熟悉的英语说着陌生的命令式话语，更是让他有种奇妙的兴奋感。

爬姿使屁股上插着的假兔子尾巴仿佛活物般高高地翘起，他已经完全在俱乐部队友面前抛却了羞耻心。

卢卡爬到刑具室不待几秒，穿着军服的男人便拿着一捆绳子走过来了。

那是韧度很好的红绳，不会磨伤皮肤。

“坐上去。”

对方站在一张椅子前示意他。

椅子是固定在地上的，上面有几根皮带。椅子后的立柱上有个吊钩。

将自己全盘交给信任的队友，卢卡听从命令爬了上去。

他望着对方面具下的一双蓝眼睛，对方同样也透过他脸上的面具在看着他的眼睛，同时慢条斯理地捆绑着他的手。

手刚被捆绑好就被高举过头顶，吊了起来。

随即光线被一片黑暗代替了，他被蒙上了眼睛。

接着有什么冰凉的东西缠绕过他的脚裸，小腿。毫无疑问那是椅子上的皮带。

长久的沉默伴随着愈加猛烈的药效，失去视觉使其他感官格外清晰敏感，身上每一处都像有蚂蚁在啃咬。

期待已久的疼痛并没有来临。没有鞭子，没有滴蜡，什么都没有。

对方不碰他，甚至不和他说话。

房间里只有卢卡自己痛苦而难耐的呻吟声清晰无比地回荡着。

他试图想一些好事来驱散药效带来的煎熬，比如一场球赛的胜利，然而胀痛的脑袋一转动就如同锯齿切割着他的神经。

源源不断的汗珠在滚落，紧身衣黏黏糊糊地贴着敏感的肌肤摩擦，凉薄的丝袜也汗湿透了，冰凉的假尾巴磨不到前列腺，又难受又撩拨。

用来自我取悦和诱惑男人的兔女郎装此时成了煎熬的刑具。卢卡在心底咒骂好几遍自己该死的怎么就穿上了这受罪的玩意儿。

吊着的手太酸了，有一下没一下徒劳地晃动着，臀部难耐地扭动着，用兔子尾巴蹭着椅子。

“主人，求您惩罚我。”

痛苦和折磨使声音染上哭腔。

他需要疼痛，电击、肛虐，什么都行。

需要更粗的火热的活物塞进小穴。

然而回应他的只有自己的喘息声。

“操我／干我／抽我／羞辱我……”

理智被欲火燃烧殆尽，他胡乱地各种哀求。

对方仍然无动于衷。

最后求到嗓子都干哑了。

穿着军服的男人坐在对面的红木沙发上。他一只手摸上面具，将它取了下来。一张端正的脸露出来，神情隐晦不明。

他看着这个年长他五岁的俱乐部队友，今年足坛最风光的球员，那双总是穿着球袜在球场上兴风作浪的腿，此刻裹着黑丝充满肉欲地抖动着，纤腰下扭动的肉臀几乎要把紧身衣撑爆，中间翘着根小尾巴，像只求偶的小动物。

恐怕马德里任何一个队友都没观赏过卢卡这样香艳至极的画面，除了他之外。

痛苦把每一秒无限延长。卢卡不知过去了多久，全身都酸软无力，喘息渐弱，连哀求的声音都发不出。

房间里寂静到让卢卡怀疑那个折磨他的好队友是不是已丢下他离开了。

他对着眼前一片空旷的漆黑，终于绝望地喊出队友的名字，“托尼……”

在久到以为不会得到回应的时候，熟悉的声音响起：

“我的搭档，金球先生，你还真是出人意料的放荡。”

脖子上戴着的皮革项圈似乎被往前拽去，接着眼罩被摘了下来。

在触到光的刹那，眼睛猛地泛酸，被刺激得不停往外溢出泪水。在重新适应之间，上方摘去面具的一张熟悉的脸也逐渐在眼中清晰起来。

托尼扔掉被泪水浸湿的眼罩，又将卢卡的半脸面具、兔耳朵和蓬松的长至腰部的假发取了下来，里面柔软的金发已然湿透了。

一张潮红湿润的小脸露了出来，任人蹂躏的表情激起心底的肆虐之心。

“知道自己错在哪里吗？

虚脱的身体让脑袋暂时地罢工，卢卡仰视着托尼，“……请您告诉我。”

托尼看着卢卡盛满委屈的眼睛。

“以后还敢乱喝不该喝的东西吗？”

“……不敢了。”

卢卡怯怯地回答。

托尼似乎这才满意了。他把兔耳朵插回卢卡头上，丢掉了假发和面具。

绳子解开了，吊起的双手重重垂落。

双腿也重新获得自由。

活动了一下离开束缚的手，不安分地去摸肿胀的性器，想要脱掉紧身衣，马上又被托尼取来的手铐铐住了。

托尼抱起卢卡走到一张床坐下。

灯光从正上方洒下，将这块地方照得煞白，比室内其他任何一处都更明亮。

托尼让卢卡背靠着坐在他的大腿上，他将他铐着的双手举过头顶，他便在他的颈侧低着头，用手缓慢地描绘他的身体，目光随着手一寸寸地移动。从鲜红的高跟鞋，到黑丝包裹的脚裸、小腿、膝弯、大腿，兔子尾巴，又从紧致的小腹摸到深V的胸口……

卢卡被审视得呼吸急促，感觉自己仿佛是一件被评估的艺术品。被那只戴着白手套的手触摸过的肌肤，像是从脚上点了一团火直燎上胸口。

他听见托尼的声音，在他耳边不缓不急地说：“真浪。”

卢卡耳朵都抖了一下！

粗鄙的话从这个高贵的德国人嘴里吐出来竟该死的要命的性感！

托尼毫不留情地岔开卢卡的双腿，呈现出一个门户大开的姿势。他看着前面镜子里的卢卡，“看看你淫荡的身体。”

卢卡的视线顺着托尼的话移去，在前方半米的镜子中，明晰地找到了熟悉又陌生的自己。

他穿着连体三角紧身皮衣，M字腿大开，胸部微挺着，一身凌乱地跨坐在端庄整齐的托尼身上，一边大腿的黑丝已经破了，一只高跟鞋不知何时从脚上滑落了。

托尼把玩着卢卡屁股上毛绒绒的兔子尾巴。指尖故意反复刮过敏感的穴口边缘，令卢卡连连发颤，手指在柔软的绒毛上薅，仿佛当作活物逗弄。指尖再一次划过穴口时指腹稳稳地抵住尾根，猛地整根拔出，猝不及防地让卢尖叫一声。

托尼的唇几乎贴到卢卡的耳朵，轻声地说：“看看你的屁眼，很饥渴吗？

卢卡屏住呼吸地将目光移到镜子下方——

黑丝和紧身衣包裹的肉臀中间，离开了尾巴的小穴，撑开一个靡红的泛着水光的小肉洞，一缩一缩地翕张着……

仿佛在热情地邀请男人用阴茎填满它，侵犯他。

早在被托尼抱着坐下的那一刻，卢卡就感觉到屁股下面一根渐渐硬挺的东西顶着他。他能感觉到那可观的尺寸。

但托尼到现在也还没有插进来干他。莫不是中看不中用？或是在折磨他，或是在做苦行僧？

卢卡转过搭在托尼肩上的脑袋，侧着的脸微微仰起，眼角斜上地看着托尼的脸，目光划过他的眉梢，看进那双蓝眼睛里，勾起嘴角：

“是的，我想吃主人的大鸡巴。英俊的托尼，求您用大鸡巴操我，求您把大鸡巴塞进我的骚洞，狠狠地操我。”

那双扣着卢卡大腿的手猛地稍稍紧了紧。

接着，卢卡终于如愿地在德国人一贯沉着的面容上找到像是出现在石头上一样难以发现的，一丝裂痕。

空气安静地过了几秒——

低沉悦耳的声音在卢卡耳边淡然地骂道：“别这么浪。”

卢卡听到扣子有质感地被扯开的声音。紧接着，一根火热的巨物就顶进了他的穴口。

空虚的小洞终于得到侵入，卢卡甜腻又满足地呻吟出声。

阴茎插入得不急不缓，到大半时停了下来，“放松。”托尼朝饱满的肉臀掴了一掌，“尾巴插了多久，还这么紧？”

卢卡烧着脸，将双手举到托尼面前晃，慌乱又迫切，“快解开……”

托尼一只手不紧不慢地摸进军服口袋，取出钥匙，利落地将手铐解开。

得到自由的双手，一手撑着床，一手扶着托尼的阴茎，穿着高跟鞋的那只脚干脆地踩在床上。卢卡听着身后托尼明显变得浓重的喘息，一点一点地把露出外面的半节阴茎吞进肉穴，“唔……托尼好大……”

托尼从镜子中看着卢卡的模样，在他耳边冷冷地说：“骚货。”

卢卡却热情地摸上托尼的脖子，“你说粗话真是该死的性感，再说多点给我听！”手胡乱扯着系得一丝不苟的领带，整齐严谨的领口被弄得凌乱。一粒一粒解开繁琐的纽扣，伸进去抚摸光滑结实的胸肌，“托尼，你也摸摸我。”

托尼摘下一只手套，用那只没有手套阻隔的手在裹着黑丝的大腿内侧缓缓摩挲，顺滑丝腻的感觉仿佛要将手掌吸附住。

没戴手套的手意外火热，摸得卢卡连连喘息。他激烈地上下摆动臀部吞吐粗长的阴茎，不断找着前列腺撞击硕大的龟头。

托尼看着沉溺性爱的搭档，用大掌锁住他放浪摇摆的纤腰，挺身让阴茎在他敏感无比的肠壁打圈抽插，深深浅浅地操弄。

过于甜蜜的快感让卢卡迅速丢盔弃甲，湿漉漉的双眼看着自己撑到极限的下体，在伸手触碰三角地带的紧身皮衣时，突然被托尼就着结合的姿势抱起——

托尼边顶着卢卡边跨出一步，将他压在镜子上。手绕到前面撕开他大腿根的黑丝，将紧身衣扯向一边，上等的皮革既柔软又有弹性，很容易就拉到阴囊处卡住。卢卡翘起的粉嫩性器弹了出来，就这样暴露在空气中。

身上的兔女郎装没有脱下，却暴露着下体最隐秘的两个部位，比直接脱掉更色情，更下流，也更让卢卡羞耻敏感。

卢卡双手撑在镜子上，穿着高跟鞋的那条腿被托尼抬起，不断前后挺动屁股迎合身后的进出，臀肉撞着托尼的阴囊，小穴被牵拉出娇嫩的粉肉。

镜子里自己的模样太过淫荡，偷偷地把目光稍稍移去旁边。他看见镜子里的托尼，他看见托尼也在看着镜子里的他，他们的目光在镜子里相遇了。他看见托尼依旧端庄沉稳的脸，用发胶梳得一丝不苟的头发散开几缕搭在额前，额角隐隐的青筋，上面渗出一滴汗划过眼角。

卢卡艰难地转过头，一手插进托尼的发丝，湿漉漉的眼睛盯着他，“托尼，你真好看。” 

这句话换来身体里那根巨物更深处的顶弄。

“嗯啊……托尼，轻点……太深了……”

原本扶住他纤腰的一只大手忽然上移，摸进深V的胸口亵玩肿胀的肉粒，手套的材质触感使他娇嫩的乳头更敏感。

后穴和乳头同时不断地被刺激，阵阵酥麻，身躯猛地紧绷，卢卡仰头闷哼了一声，前后同时涌出大股汁液，射出的精液洒了些在镜面上，小穴直接打湿了托尼的阴毛和阴囊。

几下重重的抽插以后，阴茎突然抽出。卢卡被转了个身一把抱起，他习惯性地收紧膝盖，穿着黑丝的双腿紧紧缠住托尼的腰身，手臂也同时环住他的脖子。

托尼托着卢卡的屁股，迈着步子，卢卡整个人随之一颠一簸。在走上阶梯时，阴茎竟整根贯穿娇嫩的小穴，更狠狠戳进绵软的凸点，卢卡薄薄的小腹被巨大的阴茎顶出明显的突起，还未从第一个高潮中解脱，又被推入下一个无法挣脱的高潮。 “啊……呜呜……”卢卡张开颤抖的红唇，仰头尖叫。

腰部被紧紧锁住，几下快速的抽插，一股股热烫的精液灌入甬道，刺激着娇嫩的肠壁。

卢卡被托尼放在红木沙发上，分开着双腿瘫软在座上。

鲜红的高跟鞋挂了半只在脚上，摇摇欲坠。深V的胸口泛着潮红，因汗水而微微发光。丝袜破开好几个洞，裸露出与黑丝形成视觉冲击的诱人雪肌。紧身皮衣中疲软的性器沁着蜜液，外翻些许肠肉的洞口一张一合地流出浓稠的精液。

卢卡在注视中颤抖着。他看见那双蓝眼睛里透着稀罕能见的灼灼。

他把双腿微微合拢了些，“别看了。”

“换上它的时候怎么不懂害羞？”

托尼无法想象他这个搭档是怎么把这身玩意套进身体的。

“除了球技以外，我对你又有了更深层次的认识。”

卢卡抬眼在军服上打转，“彼此彼此。”伸起没穿高跟鞋的那只脚抵在托尼胸膛，在高级军服面料上挑逗般摩挲，“你穿军服的样子真是该死的迷人，比你穿小一号的球衣还性感，你真是闷骚。”

笑容逐渐浮现在托尼的嘴角，“你是真骚。”

卢卡的小腿粗壮，脚踝却很细，托尼一把握住了，“你对主人还真是大胆。”

“那么求主人惩罚我。”

不安分的脚趾钻进散开扣子的军服里。

在触到光滑的胸肌时被对方抬离。

卢卡只见托尼的目光在他脚尖轻轻划过，俯睨着他，说：  
“流血了。”

接着小脚趾传来一阵温热和酥麻，丝丝刺痛，让他不可抑制地叫出声。

他竟没发现自己的脚趾磨出血了，该死的高跟鞋。

更没想到……托尼会给他舔脚。

当他意识到时发现自己已在低低哼吟。

这种快感是来自于精神上的。

卢卡仰望着托尼，而托尼完全没在低头，仅仅眼睛朝下，眼尾带一点慵懒的弧度，戴着白手套的手握住他的脚裸，居高临下地舔着他的脚。

冷淡的眼神却烧着卢卡的脸，连同脚也颤抖得越发厉害。

托尼的舌头很热，和他性冷感的脸完全不同。不断颤抖的足尖被口腔含到湿润，温热的舌头在肌肤上冰凉的黑丝游走，舌面缓慢而有力地划过足心，脚背，脚裸，小腿肚，当丝袜破开处裸露的肌肤被舔到时，舌头滚烫的热度刺激得全身都酥麻绵软，无力抬起的腿将重量全交在对方手中。

当舌头舔到大腿内侧时，卢卡已经捂住了脸。

带着灼热气息的清冷低音在他耳边说：“你硬了。”

颤抖的声音从手掌间传出，“操我……”

“你是不是忘了什么？”

“主人，求您操我。”

龟头在黏腻的臀缝恶意地反复刮过，令卢卡难耐地连连发颤，脸上浮现出天真无辜的可怜神情，沁着蜜液的下体却表现出截然不同的淫荡。

他受不住地勾下托尼的脖子，裹着黑丝的腿缠上军服紧贴的腰身，送上红唇轻啄，“快进来。”

托尼扣住金色的小脑袋，舌头直驱而入，将浅尝变为深久缠绵，下身同时顶了进去。

……

“你的入睡时间过去很久了，你该回家了。”

“今天例外。”

“后天还有比赛！”

“明天可以休息。”

不是性冷淡吗，卢卡不知道自己到底被对方干了多久，被压在镜子上、沙发上、地板上……

讨不过理于是开始求饶，“别操了……我真的什么都射不出来了。”

“你的小嘴不是很饿，很饥渴吗，我这是在喂饱你，嗯？”

“……够了，已经够了”

“还不够。”托尼捏住卢卡颤颤巍巍的性器，残酷地说：“射不出，那就射尿。”

“呜……不……”

**Author's Note:**

> 宽穿的好像是5号球衣，比魔笛还小一号，非常贴身，真实闷骚😂


End file.
